


Forever is a Long, Long Time

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Noya broke up with Tanaka one week before Tanaka had planned to propose.---Title is a line from a song I was listening to when I came up with this oneshot.





	Forever is a Long, Long Time

Tanaka stares at Noya's name in his phone, hesitating before he calls the number. He lifts the phone to his ear, hearing it ring.

If he were more sober, he wouldn't be doing this. It's too late, Noya's probably asleep, and this isn't a confession he needs to hear anyway...

But he's not sober. He's as drunk as drunk can get, as evidenced by the taste of cheap beer in his mouth. And Ennoshita wouldn't come over to hide his phone for him, and no one else can hide it quite as well. He'd found it about two minutes after Kageyama had left, tucked under the cushions of his old couch.

He hears a click. "Hello?" comes Noya's tired, barely awake voice. Tanaka swallows thickly.

"Hey."

If not for the breathing, he might have thought Noya hung up as soon as he heard his voice.

"What do you want?" Noya eventually says, and his voice is strained. He wants to cry.

Tanaka makes Noya want to cry.

It takes him a minute to respond, "Why'd you break up with me when you did?"

He hears shifting. "Tanaka, you're drunk."

Tanaka. Not Ryuu. He calls him Tanaka now, apparently. His drunken heart aches.

"Why'd you have to do it? I had a plan."

"I broke up with you," Noya says, voice rising, tiredness leaving, "because you were so secretive in public. Hell, we were dating for two years, and half of our friends didn't even know!" Tanaka hears a broken sob. "It felt like you were  _ashamed_ of me, R-... Tanaka..."

Tanaka frowns. Was that what it seemed like? "'M sorry," he says, because he doesn't know what else he can say. "But... Why then? I had it all planned, Noya, I had it planned!"

"Had what planned?" Noya snaps.

"I was gonna propose."

He hears Noya's breath hitch, and then more silence.

"...You're lying."

"No."

"You're  _drunk_."

"Still was gonna propose, though." He leans back, looking at the ceiling. When Noya says nothing else, he continues, "I was gonna do it in front of all our friends. All of them. Even the ones who didn't know. I was gonna do it at your birthday party. I was gonna do it after you opened everyone's gifts, and then you'd ask where my gift was, and then I'd do it."

Noya is still silent, but his breathing is shaky.

"But instead you broke up with me. And kicked me out of our apartment. And now I'm living with my sister, missing you, and getting drunk off my ass trying to forget you."

More silence from Noya.

"All I wanna know is why you couldn't have done it before I made all those plans, Noya. You really fucked me up. I'd already bought the ring, too."

"You did not," Noya finally says.

"Uh huh," Tanaka says, like a little kid. "Check the third drawer from the top on the dresser. There should be a little box in there, unless you threw it out."

He hears movement, and waits.

He hears a soft gasp. "Ryuu..."

He wants to react to being called his given name, finally, but instead all he says is, "Believe me now?"

Noya gives a soft whimper in reply.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I was ashamed. But I'm an idiot. And I was a scared idiot, who thought people might treat us bad if they new we were dating." He pauses. "No, wait. I thought they'd treat you bad. I didn't really care about me." He swallows thickly. "I loved you, Noya. I still love you."

Noya outright sobs, then, and Tanaka's heart breaks. "Oh no... Noya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"Sh-shut up!" Noya snaps. "J-just.... Y-y-you said you're l-living with y-your sister, r-right? Are you there n-now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll b-b-be over in like, t-ten minutes."

"I'll probably be asleep. Key's under the mat," Tanaka says. And then the line goes dead.

* * *

Tanaka wakes up in the morning, on the couch, with a massive headache and his phone dangling from his hand. On the coffee table there's a glass of water and some painkillers. He takes the painkillers and chugs the water greedily, then trudges his way to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

And there's Noya at the stove, frying eggs like he belongs there. He turns his head when he hears Tanaka come in, and he gives a soft smile. "Hey."

"What're you doing here?" Tanaka asks, struggling to remember what happened last night.

Noya chuckles softly. "I'll fill you in later," he says softly. "For now... Just assume we're engaged."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so sorry. This did not come out at all like I wanted it to.


End file.
